It's not over! We aren't over!
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: E qual seria o fim deles? Estariam eles no fim ou apenas no começo.


**It's not over. We aren't over.**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black**

**Melancholic Ballad by Fingertips**

_Tanta luta, eles lutaram tanto para que ninguém os separa-se e esqueceram-se que eles também erram. Era o fim deles, e o irónico é que ninguém os tinha separado, ninguém mesmo, foram eles mesmos, mais ele na verdade, mas o orgulho dela nunca ajudará, nunca mesmo._

**I know I said things I shouldn't say**

**(Eu sei que disse coisas que não devia dizer)  
Baby I hope you're**

**(Baby eu espero que tu estejas)  
But I heard things I didn't want to hear**

**(Mas eu ouvi coisas que não queria ouvir)**

Bellatrix olhava as ruas de Diagon All, já tinha anoitecido, e o único barulho que ela ouvia era mesmo o da chuva que caiam pesadamente na rua e dos bêbedos que estavam no imundo caldeirão escoante. Ela a porta, tragava um cigarro, olhando a chuva cair. A noite já ia alta, bem alta, já era mesmo de madrugada, mas como em tantas outras noites continuava sem sono, dormia pouco era verdade, os problemas não a deixavam, as dúvidas, o que iria fazer da sua vida. Já estava há mais de um mês no caldeirão escoante, a viver ali. E detestava, claro que detestava, mas precisava de um sítio onde pudesse ficar sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos.

Deitou o cigarro para o chão, já não aguentava mais aquilo. Aquela maldita indecisão. Tinha de ter um ponto final naquela história, na história deles. Pegou na pesada capa negra e prendeu-a para não cair, pôs o capuz na cabeça e com um simples _clic_ desaparatou.

**Baby I'm still ok**

**(Baby eu ainda estou bem)  
I know that living with me was sometimes hard**

**(Eu sei que viver comigo não é fácil as vezes)  
Baby I know that's true**

**(Baby eu sei que é verdade)  
But it's not so simple as you think**

**(Mas não é tão simples como tu pensas)  
I'm feeling the same way too**

**(Eu sinto-me da mesma maneira também)**

Tinha de ser por ali. Afinal onde estava o maldito número da porta, ah sim número 35, um bar por baixo. Era ali. Tinha de ser ali. Ela nunca tinha visto o lugar, ele mudara-se no dia a seguir a eles se separarem.

Subiu as pequenas escadas, íngremes, até a porta. A casa não era velha, mas também não era nenhum luxo, bem ao estilo dele. Bateu a porta, uma vez, forte e decidida.

"Precisamos de falar" Foi tudo que ela disse assim que ele abriu a porta e a viu. "Agora"

"Entra." Disse ele, assim que entrou viu que estava tudo revirado, várias caixas a um canto da sala, o sofá a um canto da sala esta desarrumado, uma garrafa vazia de vinho tinto e outra nova, demonstravam que ele tinha estado a beber. E ela nem teve tempo de dizer nada, assim que se virou sentiu os lábios deles pressionarem-se contra os dela, num beijo louco, o hálito de álcool misturava-se com o seu. Ah e aquele cheiro, de perfume de homem, com o do álcool deixava entorpecida. Não pode evitar mas corresponder aquele beijo que ela tanto esperou e desesperou naquele último mês, as mãos dele foram para a cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto dela. Rapidamente sentiu as costas bater na porta de madeira, ele desatou a saia dela que jazia agora no chão e subiu as pernas dela para a sua cintura. Os beijos, agora no pescoço, deixavam ouvir os gemidos dela. Queria-o perto, precisava dele para viver, e ela nunca, mas nunca em toda a sua vida, tinha imaginado que ia ficar tão dependente de um homem, que ia ficar tão dependente de Sirius.

**Please don't say that it's over**

**(Por favor não digas que acabou)  
Don't say that it's over or**

**(Não digas que acabou ou)  
****I won't know what to do**

**(Eu não vou saber o que fazer)  
Don't say that you'll be gone**

**(Não digas que te vais embora)  
Or I'll be done**

**(Ou eu estarei acabado)  
Or lost myself inside of you**

**(Ou estarei a perder-me dentro de ti)**

Agora as roupas jaziam no chão, espalhadas no curto percurso da sala até ao quarto, a saia dela a entrada e a camisa dele com os botões rebentados demonstravam que aquilo tinha sido um ato desesperado, sentiam falta um do outro. Agora deitados na cama, nús, beijavam-se docemente, cobertos apenas por uma pesada manta negra.

"Temos mesmo de falar… o que aconteceu…"

"Tu amas-me?" Perguntou Sirius entre beijos, não parecendo preocupado com a resposta.

"Já sabes que sim!" Disse ela.

"Eu também te amo" Disse ele "E isto é suficiente".

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, aquilo não ia acabar ali, eles não iam acabar ali.

**I know sometimes I might seem so ugly**

**(Eu sei que as vezes parece feio)  
And maybe I really am**

**(E as vezes sou mesmo)  
I know that I'm not that easy to ignore**

**(Eu sei que não sou fácil de ignorar)  
When I'm really mad...**

**(Quando estou mesmo chateado)**

**'cause I just wanna say I love you**

**(porque quando eu digo que tea mo)  
More than I ever could**

**(Mais do eu deveria)  
And I just wanna hear you love me too**

**(Eu só quero que me digas que também me amas)  
Then I'll be fine**

**(E eu estarei bem)**

E foi assim que Bellatrix Black ficará com Sirius Black, nem sempre o amor é suficiente, mas é essencial, qualquer um de nós pode construir confiança, amizade, felicidade, mas se não amarmos nada é possível, porque a paixão não se constrói, ou há ou não há. E ele tinha tudo para ser felizes, tinham-se um ao outro e tinham o amor que os unia, um amor tão forte, que nada nem ninguém os podia separar.

Notas do Autor: Querida Sol, esta fica é dedicada inteiramente a ti! Espero que gostes e obrigada por seres um dos meus melhores leitores, nem sei como te agradecer todo o apoio que me tens dado, muito, mas mesmo muito obrigada.


End file.
